


Angsty Irondad One-Shots

by PunkFlame



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Concussions, Experiments, Father Son Bonding, Gen, Human Experiments, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra, Irondad, Near Death, Tags to be added, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Whump, at some point, hurt on patrol, i might leave that for a full length, maybe brainwash, one shot series, probably some torture, spiderson, stabbings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFlame/pseuds/PunkFlame
Summary: Are you looking for some good angst? Jump on in, because each chapter will have a varying kind and amount of that sweet, sweet pain we crave. hmu with some prompts that you might want to see. I am well versed in the angst department so get ready.





	1. He Isn't Coming, Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Marvel fic. For now, I think I am going to stick to one-shots since I have a hard time finishing fics. I will keep them all in this one fic as of now, but that may change.  
> All of what I write is angsty or hurt/comfort, to varying degrees, but I would really like some prompts so I can have a chance to branch out and not use the same inspiration each time. Also, I am currently functioning without a beta so if anyone wants to drop a comment.   
> Any warnings will be chapter by chapter so always read if you are sensitive to content. Now, onto chapter one. 
> 
> Warning: Blood, near death

Cold. It was so cold. But why, Peter asks himself. It’s the middle of the summer. Maybe if he moves into the sun he could be warmer. 

There it is, just a couple steps away. But Peters not standing, he’s lying down, propped against a wall in the alley, covered in his own blood. 

Wait, what happened? Peter tried to remember. He looked down at his suit, was he on duty? He didn’t feel hurt if it was his blood wouldn’t he feel hurt? There was _so much_ of it. 

_He must be in shock._

He tried to reach out feel something other than the cold, anything other than the suffocating freeze overwhelming him.   
He numbly reached out and focused. 

“P..er? …Peter? …ter?” A feminine voice surrounded him trying to catch his attention.

“May?” He wondered aloud.

“Peter you have sustained a massive injury to the torso you need to stay awake, I have contacted the boss and he is on his way.”   
Karen he realizes. 

_“A massive injury to the torso.”_ Then he remembers. He was on routine patrol when this weirdo with a glowing staff was rampaging around town terrorizing people. Peter went after him and called off Karen when she asked if he needed help. The man cornered him in an alley and raised his staff, forcing it through his chest. The man then started glowing with the same energy as the staff and turned to sand.

He wonders how long he’s been laying there and when Mr.Stark was called. If he’s been lying there long enough for it to get dark. 

But why wouldn’t he be there? Didn’t he care? No, no he messed up again. He went against the guy without calling for backup he went in with no plan at all. Mr.Stark must know. He didn’t give Peter many rules, but he always seemed to break them, and now…

He wasn’t coming. 

Peter felt tears prickling his eyes as he let out a sob. 

He could feel the pain now, he supposed the shock and adrenaline wore off. The wound burnt red hot and sent tendrils of pain shooting through his chest. 

“K-Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Can you tell him that I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to get hurt, I didn’t mean to break the rules, I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I-I get why he wouldn’t want to come after I keep not listening to him. I just…”

He trailed off and let loose another sob.

“Oh, kid…” 

Peter turned his head to see Tony land and open his mask he came over to Peter who got a good look at the man. His eyes were etched in worry, his hair plastered to his head with sweat. A tear ran down his cheek. He had never seen the man cry before. 

The billionaire took off the boys mask and froze when he saw his deathly pale tear-stained face. 

“C’ mon Pete you’ve gotta stay with me, kid.” He gently lifted the boy into his arms before re-activating the mask and flying as fast as he possibly could without further harming the broken boy in his arms. 

Peter didn’t remember much from the time Tony found him until the time he wakes up in the medbay with Tony sitting in the chair next to him, deep-set circles signalling his exhaustion marred his face, as well as the deep-set worry evident in his eyes. 

He seemed to be vacant from reality when Peter looked at him. Staring blankly at nothing in particular. 

Peter tried to get his voice to work, but at first, nothing came out.

“Mr. Stark?” he tried again.

The man's eyes imminently snapped to him. 

“Pete, you’re awake.” He sounded not only surprised but also concerned.

The boy nodded, still a bit hesitant as the last time he didn’t listen to the man he yelled at him and took his suit away. 

At the end of the day, the man had come to save him so maybe he wasn’t that mad after all.

The man reached over to a table and poured him a glass of water from a nearby pitcher. Handing it to him he carefully looked the injured boy over.

“So how long was I out?” Peter asked curiously, by the way, the man had said it he sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Pete…”

“Mr.Stark, I was out for a whole weekend this one time, I think I can handle it.”

“Ten days.” The man said flatly. 

“...What?” 

“Peter, What happened to you? I was so scared, Karen sent me an alert saying that you had been hurt and that you hadn’t been responding to her, and the signals got all scrambled and I couldn’t find you at first. When I got you, you kept passing out and not waking up. We thought we were going to lose you. I thought I was going to have to watch you die… again.” The man put his hand on the teen's shoulder. ”Pete, bud I heard what you had said, and -look at me- you have to know that’s not true. I will always come when you need me. Always, no matter what. Hell, you could say that you want to rule the damn world and I would still come to give you a hand. Kid, I love you.”

Peter listened to the man's rant and as he did tears ran down his face. Once the man had finished Peter, with all the force he could in his current state, lunged into the man's arms. “ I ‘ove you too” came the reply, muffled my the man's chest. Tony wrapped his arms around the teenager and rubbed his back. 

Peter pulled away from the man and looked down sheepishly. “H-hows the suit? Is it fixable?”

The man shook his head. “Of all the things to be worried about, kid don’t worry about the damn suit, focus on getting better.” He nodded in reply. 

“Oh, Pete by the way, _I_ won’t be giving you an earful, but I’m sending in your aunt and she sure as hell will be.”

“Uh oh.”


	2. Prompt: Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did actual medical research for this one lol im no expert though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get straight into it. I’m seeing EG today (as of starting to write) and hoo boy ill have a lot of angst needing to get out at that point, so I’m taking the prompt I was given and running with it  
> EDIT: by the time I finish this I have seen it and I am changing it to give you all some EG relief so this will have a bit of angst (depends on what you are used to ) but will be mostly hurt/comfort.   
> Prompt: Concussion   
> Warnings: Mentions of a misconception of suicidal thoughts, vomit, seizures.

Peter was at the top of some apartment complex and looked around, tonight had been a very slow patrol, however, he was still hoping for something _anything_ to bring some sort of energy to the otherwise dull night.

“Hey Karen? Are you sure that there’s nothing around?”

“Positive, Peter.” Came the AI’s reply.

Peter sighed he really wanted something to get his mind off school. He had a massive English test coming up and he wasn’t really looking forward to it.   
He sat on the roofs edge and lifted his mask over his mouth, just enough to take a bite of his sandwich. 

Just then something came flying past. Someone? It looked like some kind of green man on a glider, what was that about? 

“Hey! You!” He shouted before shooting a web to the glider. He was latched on as the glider flew further up and tried to fling him off. The glider soon reached the tops of the sky scrapers. Meanwhile Peter’s web began to loose hold, noticing this he flung another just as the first broke.

Unfortunately for Peter and his ever amazing luck, his web shooters took that exact moment to run out, and he fell, and fell and desperately looked around to see if there was a building he could cling to. Shit there wasn’t any buildings close enough around him, which he found kinda strange, all the buildings downtown were practically touching, the only way there wouldn’t be one he could touch is if he was right on top- and that’s exactly when he slammed down on top of a smaller building and immediately lost consciousness.

He woke up sometime later in an unfamiliar bed, with none other than Tony Stark sitting in a chair next to him. 

“Mr. Stark? What happened”

Tony snapped out from his thoughts and looked at the boy. “Well, that’s kind of what I wanted to ask you, kid. What happened out there, where did you fall from?” Tony tried to keep a calm demeanour but inside he was freaking out. How could the kid have fallen that far, was it on patrol, which it looked like with the suit, or did something that he didn’t want to even consider have him off a building?

No. Why would he even think that. Yeah, the kid has had some hard times lately, but he never showed any signs of anything _like that_.   
“I can’t remember Mr.Stark, I was on patrol, and I think someone was flying, I-I’m not sure though…” the boy trailed off and looked down to his lap. 

“I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“It’s alright kid, just get some rest Bruce’ll be here after lunch to check you out.” Tony thought for a second. “How about I go grab you something to eat, you’ve got to be hungry, right?” with a seconds pause and a slow nod in response from Peter, Tony stood up and left before the kid realized he didn’t even fight him on that. 

Tony made his way to the kitchen and popped open the fridge grabbing vegetables, meats, cheeses and bread to make a simple but filling sandwich. 

With a plate of sandwiches done (that damn metabolism), he headed back up to the room to find Peter curled up under the blankets. “Hey bud, how are you doing there?” 

“Don’ feel good.” Came the muffled reply. Tony was across the room in a second, putting the plate on the bedside table. “C’mon kiddo, I want you to eat something okay?” Peter begrudgingly pulled the blankets back revealing that he was now too pale to be healthy. 

The boy sat up and took a sandwich half from the man and brought it to his mouth for a bite only to spring from his bed pushing past the man on route to the bathroom, however he didn’t make it too far before his legs gave out underneath him and a concerned Tony caught him before he could fully collapse. 

The man helped him the rest of the way to the bathroom and was kneeling right by his side, rubbing his back as he expelled everything he had eaten the previous night. The poor boy kept going for what felt like forever before his body gave up and he passed out again, and the man carried him to his bed, making sure to put him on his side so he wouldn’t choke. 

By the time Peter woke up again he was in the Med Bay and Bruce and Tony were talking in hushed tones at the foot of his cot. 

“Hey guys, uh, wha’s up?” 

“Hey Peter, I’m just going to be giving you a look over, from what Tony has told me it sounds like you’ve got a nasty concussion, but I just want to make sure there’s nothing else going on, is that alright with you?” and with a nod of approval Bruce begun his examination, stopping when he noted how differently sized the teens pupils were, further proving that he had a concussion. 

“Alright then, so if you get any sort of headache I want you to avoid Advil or Asprin, and opt for Tylenol instead, sound good?” the pair nodded back at him and the doctor continued, “Just take it easy, don’t over exert yourself and no _extracurriculars_ okay?” With Peter reluctantly agreeing, Bruce headed out. 

The next couple hours passed slowly as Peter began to recover and Tony kept as close an eye as possible on him. The boy was still unsteady on his feet and a bit dizzy, which was super understandable. Bruce said he was lucky to only have a concussion from falling as far as he must have. Honestly, though, things seemed to be looking up.

That’s when you know things are going to get bad and fast. It happened so fast, _so_ fast that Tony didn’t even have time react as Peter fell from his stool at the breakfast bar onto the floor, and began to seize. Tony was by his side as fast as he could be hesitating when he saw blood and something he had no idea of coming from Peter's nose and even leaking from his left ear. 

“Fri! I need you to get Bruce down her right now, quickly, its an emergency.” The man shouted, voice laden with panic. 

Tony thought for a second and he remembered hearing that you’re not supposed to restrain someone having a seizure, he can’t for the life of him remember why, but it killed him to not be able to touch and comfort the boy in front of him as he is in pain.   
The boy continued to seize and bleed from his nose, the man had never felt so utterly _useless_ in his whole life than that moment, not able to do anything but wait and hope that his kid would be okay. It seemed to last forever but in actuality, it was only a minute or two before Bruce came running in and only half that before the seizure stopped. 

Tony scooped the worn out boy into his arms and with Bruce’s approval, carried him up to his bed, sitting him up comfortably. 

“Hey kid you’ve got to stay with me, for now, okay?” the boy simply nodded in reply. “How are you feeling, and none of this lying nonsense alright, really tell me.” The boy shrugged “I’m fine really, I’m out of it for sure, but I am fine.” The man nodded and gave him a small water to sip with a straw. 

“Hey Tony?” the man turned at the actual use of his name.

“Yeah kid?”

“Ah thanks, by the way” the man was slightly taken aback 

“Well of course, I couldn’t let you stay hurt, I’ve gotta look out for you when you are.”

“No, well that too, but thanks for helping me, an for looking out for me, and well for everything.” The boy blushed a little at thanking the man and looked away.

“Anytime kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isnt very long but lmk if you like this kinda thing


End file.
